Because mild or partial central diabetes insipidus (DI) is very difficult to diagnosis and may be secondary to renal disease, this protocol involves meticulous dehydration tests in order to more rigorously define the abnormality in water metabolism in these patients. Close monitoring minimizes risks of severe volume loss and vascular collapse.